Betrayal at the Worst
by razor200972
Summary: When Ash has a horrible lose during the Sinnoh league to Paul, everything in his life falls apart, leaving him to his own depression.Watch as Ash recovers from his sadness to help save the world once more.Please leave pairing votes in poll. T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon- Betrayal at the Worst

I do not own pokemon, only the ocs i choose to create.

I was betrayed by all those I loved, my mom, my freinds, even my Pokemon. It was only me and Pikacu left. My name. Ash Ketcham, once inspired to be a pokemon master, until that one day 10 years ago.

***FLASHBACK***

"Its been the match of the century between Ash Ketcham and Paul Shinji. Its now the final battle between Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Electivire. Lets see what shocking (pun intended) peformance can come from these two wonderful pokemon."

"Pikachu/Electivire thunder attack!"

The explosion from this attack made the whole stadium shake. when the smoke covering the scene lifted both pokemon were still standing, but just barely. After a few seconds the tough training Paul gave his pokemon showed when Electrivire still stood after Pikachu fell flat on his face.

The Commentator soon called out that Paul won. Ash, being hisself after losing barracaded himself in his room for several days. He finnaly decided to go home after about a week to not find his home. He did not find his mom, Prof. Oak, nor his pokemon at the professors lab as per usual after one of Ashs League battles. Ash decided that it would probably be better to just go home to see if they were waiting for him there. What he saw was much, much worse than what he expected.

Sitting in his back yard training Ashs pokemon was Paul! What was worse is that they were listening to him. Ash finally saw his mom and called out "Mom whats Paul doing at our house."

(GOING TO STEAL AN IDEA FROM A STORY I READ) "Ash, this is no longer our house, its Pauls, as are your old pokemon. Now Ash please hand over Pikachu so that Paul can have what he paid for."

"You know what bitch," said Ash,"fuck you to hell.I dont care about your reason for selling the house or my pokemon,you had no permission to sell MY pokemon, NOT YOURS, MINE."

Ash ran like his life depended on it, but knowing Paul, it probably did.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal at the Worst Chapter 2: Meeting the new freinds/pokemon

Ash was tough, strong no matter what happened. Ash caught his 2nd pokemon for his team on his way to his soon to be home. Of course he already had this pokemon, but he never went back for it. Ashs first stop was Viridian forest to pick up a special flying type to him. Pidgeot was happy, but angry with him for not picking her up after so long. Ashs next stop came faster than the last, as he could fly on the super fast, and strong pigeot. This was his first training ground, . He meet his third party pokemon here. A lone eevee came wandering up hearing the expolosions from pikachu and pidgeot training and Ashs talking. It looked very frail, almost as if it hadnt eaten in awhile. Ash picked it up and took care of it and fed it. Ash thought that pikachu was jealous after awhile because of how much attention eevee was getting but it all soon ended, which pikachu was happy about. Eevee soon agreed to become a permanent member of Ashs team, ending up as pikachus sparing partner due to his small size. Somehow eevee fond a sun stone and tried to take it back to 'master Ash' but ended up evolving instead. Ash soon found an espeon sitting in eevees sleeping spot, though soon spotted eevees birtmark, a wing shape on its forehead, identifiying that espeon as eevee.

Ash soon took off from after 6 months of training there. was naturally the next stop on his journey to find the perfect training grounds. With stong pokemon and unpredictable weather made it a good place to build resistance to different weather based attacks. While looking for a pokemon Ash found the one pokemon he wasnt expecting, an absol. You read me right, an absol. Though it was reluctant to join Ashs team, it wasnt after Ash saved it from an attack by a group of magmars. Though absol could have taken most of them out, there were to many for him to handle without getting seriously injured, or dying. ash stopped the attack by riding in on pidgeot abbnd sending out espeon to finish off the magmars while having pikachu fight the magmars leader magmortar. After everyone finished their battles, Ash healed absol and gave it a chance to join his team. Absol agreed after ash proved his worth as a proper commander.

There was one more pokemon Ash met on this moutain. Ash was pacticing his aura skills when all of a sudden a pitch black lucario came up to Ash asking for his help in training his aura. Normally a person would automatically assume something that color would be evil,but not ash. He knows not to judge a book by its cover. Ash agreed to help if lucario became a part of Ashs team. Lucario agreed and together Ash and lucario became became almost inseperable. Lucario taught Ash hand-to-hand combat while Ash taught lucario how to control and manipulate aura until it was almost as good as Ashs.

Ash had one more place to go before settling after he left after a year and a half. One place,one had to make this pokemon the perfect finalmember to his team. His location? Route 214 Hoenn region desert to build resistance against sandstorms and to find a vibrava. He wanted vibrava to evolve because he knew of its strength. A flygon could cover dragon and electric types. It took him awhile to finally find a vibrava but it was worth it once he finally evoved it into flygon and began epicly desroying everything with its awesome speed and attacks.

Ash finally decided to leave the deaert after a year to go back to his favorite spot: . Here Ash and his pokemon stayed until Ash got a suprise visit from a suprising guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Suprise Visit

Ash left his last life four years ago. His life had gone great under his new name and life. He went from epic failure of a trainer, to the strongest of the out of the league regions. He is number one in Almia, the tough Orre, Fiore, and Oblivia. If Ashs old 'freinds' were watching the tournaments they wouldnt know because of his changed looks. From his old life he grew from his pale, skinny, white 5ft 4 to a perfectly tanned, perfectly muscled (not overly buff), 6ft 3 man. Of course he could not have left his name the same. Now he was Shadow Zero, Savior of Almia, leader of Orres strongest trainers, and champion fighter of Oblivia. No one knew who he was. Or so he thought. There just had to be that one resourceful person who found him. Ash was suprised when he found this out when the person turned up at his door,knocking,on top of Mt silver. And geuss who it was.

"Hello Shadow, or should I say Ash Ketcham."Said a man in a hawiian shirt and kakiis.

Ash jumped back and slammed the door in the mans face which summoned lucario," What is wrong master Ash?" asked lucario when he saw Ashs scared face.

Ash stood like that froven as a statue would for several moments before calling pikachu into the room," Pikachu it appears our past is catching up to us."

Using aura as a reliable translator Ash heard pikachu ask" Who was it Ash."

"It was Scott."Ash said after a moment.

"Who is Scott?" Asked the ever curious lucario.

"Scott was a good freind from my past, but I dont know if I can trust him. Can you tell if we can trust him lucario, are your skills that far yet lucario?"Asked Ash.

"Not unless I can touch him, then no I can not." lucario said.

"Fine then, pikachu would you please open the door so that Scott may get in for lucarios evaluation"

"Sure thing Ash no prob." pikachu said.

Pikachu opened the door to find him still sitting outther calmly waiting for Ash,"Hello pikachu. Are you here to escort me into your home?"

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Scotts head, pointed towards the inside.

Scott was more than a little statled when a lucario grabbed for his head,"Whats happening"

Lucario had just finished his scan and told Ash that Scott was clean.

"Well Scott before I answer that i want to know why you are in my territory?"Ash asked aggresively.

"I..well I ...ummm...we need your help. The past organizations you took down in the past have joined each other and have infiltrated the pokemon league and have been ruining lives. We need your help in taking them down again,to save the lives of many." Scott begged.

"What is in it for Master Ash?" Lucario projected through his aura.

"Yes Scott,what is in it for me? Its not like I have anything left but my current pokemon. Im sure you know the story?"

"Actually I dont know the story. Would you please tell me."Ash then told his story to Scott, making Scott cringe in hate,"and no one stopped this?"

"No who would?"

"Just the people who miss you."

"Wait. People miss me?"

"Yes Ash, people miss you. Not very many because most of them like your past companions more than you. Clair, Anabel, Lucy,Cynthia has pretty much dropped everything along with Anabel to commit more time to find you,Lucy has been worried sick, and Whitney literaly dropped everything to find you,she gave her gym to her brother to watch over while she was gone."

"Wow, yeah I dont see the reason that I should go back."

"Look Ash, the best i can do is pull some strings to get you into the masters tournament. If you enter I can pull some more strings and try to get your old pokemon back. And maybe fix you up with a hot date with one of the girl."

"Only if I get to keep my new name and you get me a couple of dark outfits,but make sure they have hoodies or a jacket to match each one."

"Ok then if thats it then i will leave and get you the needed paperwork and be back by lunch that ok with you?"

"Yes it is but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where is this tournament and who is in it?"

"Indigo Plateu any everyone who wants the way, where are your pokemon?"

"wait are you saying that you havent heard the explosions?" As if on que a huge explosion shook the house,"Like that one?"

"Actually the first one Ive heard."

"They are outside training."

"Well then,"Scott said as he stood up," i will take my leave to get your papers. The tournament starts in two weeks. Make sure you are there early to insure that you get a hotel room."

"Couldnt you just reserve a room for me,"Ash went to his room only to return with a then proceeded to take several hundreds out of it,"I believe that this should be enough, anything else left over you may keep for helping in this process."

"You got it Ash. Thank you for everything. I wil see you tommrow with the papers."

"No prob ya." With that Scott left leaving Ash to think about what his future had in store for him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**I WANT TO MAKE SURE U GUYS DONT START THINKING THAT I OWN POKEMON. THANK U TO THOSE PEOPLE THAT HAVE GIVEN ME PAIRING IDEAS PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE PAIRING. I STILL HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE THE PAIRING ACTUALLY MAKES A DIFFERECE. THANK YOU AGAIN MY READERS.**_


End file.
